He Needs Me
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper had a horrible experience now he doesn't feel safe. Good thing Bill's here to protect him and provide him with the safe feeling he's lacking. If Ford didn't have a vendetta out for the demon things might have actually gone smoothly for once.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bill."  
Dipper said from the safety of Bill's arms.  
"Yeah pine tree?"  
"Why are you so great?"  
"I'm a chaos god."  
"No, why are you so great to me?"  
Bill kissed Dipper's birthmark and ran a hand through the boy's curls while pulling him closer.  
"You know why."  
"Say it anyway. I like hearing you say it."  
"It's because I love you pine tree."  
"I love you too Bill."  
Bill smiled down at his boyfriend and continued to soothingly run his finger through Dipper's hair.  
"Go to sleep pine tree. I'll make sure you have good dreams."

Dipper nodded and hugged Bill closer, snuggling into his chest. With Bill's arms around him he felt safe and loved. Nothing could touch him unless Bill allowed it and he knew Bill wouldn't allow anything near him. As Bill has said, nothing is allowed to touch his pine tree.

Dipper fell asleep in Bill's arms, safe and happy. Being a being of pure energy that just happened to have taken on a human appearance Bill didn't need to sleep. Sometimes he still did to rest his energies but it was very light.

If anything happened during the night Bill would be awake in an instant ready to defend Dipper. Nothing and no one was allowed to touch what was his. Anything that did payed the consequences. Bill was not a forgiving demon to those that hurt his pine tree.

There were some rules put in place by Dipper to keep Bill more under control so he wouldn't be murderous at inappropriate times. Like towards his family. Bill was mostly tolerating towards them. He was able to detect that they were trustworthy and thus safe for Dipper.

Also that when they appear to have "hurt" Dipper (i.e. make him upset) that it was accidental and Bill should focus on helping Dipper feel better instead of being angry. However, there is an exception, Ford. Sometimes Bill gets a little aggressive around Ford.

Their past leaves them with bad blood. Ford doesn't help the situation with his open and vocal disapproval of Dipper and Bill's relationship. Bill has identified Ford as a threat and, while after much persuasion Bill has agreed to not hurt him physically or psychologically, Bill's still got a sharp tongue and is not afraid to slap Ford's hand away or physically remove Dipper from his presence.

About half way through the night the door opened and Bill was immediately awake. It was just Ford. If he can't sleep or he wakes in the middle of the night and can't get back to sleep he comes and checks on Dipper. He's not really a threat in these cases not that this information made Bill relax.

Bill held Dipper a little tighter in a protective gesture as his eyes met Ford's. They stared, more like glared, at each other for a long moment while Dipper snoozed peacefully, blissfully unaware of the tension in the room.

Ford's eyes moved from Bill to Dipper, studying him from a distance. He knows not to get too close when Bill's on the defensive. Dipper was curled up comfortably to Bill looking like he was having pleasant dreams.

Bill wanted to curl over Dipper to block him from Ford but he's learned from experience that action could easily be seen as suspicious in this context. So, he restrains himself. He doesn't want to wake Dipper up anyway.

Ford finally nods and with one last testy look at Bill, he left the room closing the door behind him. Bill didn't relax again for a good little while but he eventually calmed down. When Dipper woke up the next morning Bill was already awake as usual.

"Morning Bill."  
"Good morning pine tree."  
Dipper tried to wiggle out of Bill's arms so he could stretch without much luck.  
"Bill let go, I want to get up."

Bill kissed him then released him. Dipper got up and stretched then went to go get changed. Once that was taken care of both Dipper and Bill went down stairs. Bill doesn't really leave anymore so the family is pretty used to him by now.

Dipper went and sat in the kitchen with some cereal. Bill sat next to him as always. Since he's a dream demon he doesn't usually eat human food but he watches Dipper. He's like a guard dog and Dipper doesn't really mind.

Bill wasn't always so protective. No, for the longest time he was only seen around the shack just enough to establish who he was. Most of Dipper and Bill's time together was spent outside the shack away from the judging eyes of the family.

They liked the outside anyway. Then one-day Dipper came back from being in the woods for longer than usual. He was a wreck, beat up and shaking, but he wouldn't talk to anyone. He just went to his room and wouldn't respond to anyone.

Naturally, Ford and Stan thought it was somehow Bill's fault. Mabel had gotten Dipper to respond enough to tell her it's not Bill's fault and, though still on edge about the whole thing, decided to believe Dipper. So the next day when Bill showed up covered in blood Stan and Ford tried to keep him out.

Bill looked agitated was predictably having none of that. He easily pushed through and swiftly made it to Dipper. The family made it up in time to see Dipper clinging to Bill while the demon comforted him. All they heard Bill tell Dipper was that he took care of it, whatever it was.

Dipper got better thanks to Bill and ever since then Bill's been protective. The Dipper before the mysterious incident probably wouldn't have liked it but the current Dipper did. Current Dipper was all about this. It's like he's scared to be alone.

After breakfast Dipper watched some TV. Bill was with him. Bill's always with him. He sat in Bill's lap and Bill ran his fingers through Dipper's hair and peppered little kisses on him. Overall Bill's attention was making it very hard to concentrate on the TV.

"Bill,"  
Dipper laughed.  
"I'm trying to watch TV."  
"And I'm trying to distract you."  
"Come on."  
"Remember the deal. I get all the affection I want and I want affection."  
"Fine."

Dipper adjusted his position so he could kiss Bill. The demon kissed back and quickly slid his tongue into Dipper's mouth. One hand gently pushed at the back of the boy's head to make the kiss deeper as he tilted his head slightly to get a better angle.

When the kiss ended Bill tilted his head to expose his neck indicating he wanted Dipper to kiss there. Dipper hesitated because it was usually Bill kissing him not the other way around. He decided to try his best anyway and started trailing soft kisses over the skin.

Bill's hands wandered over Dipper mischievously yet being careful with his touches, not going below the human's waistband. He wanted Dipper to feel good but not necessarily be turned on. At the moment anyway. They can do that later.

As nice as the kisses are Bill would rather be the kisser. So he uses one hand to pull Dipper back to his lips, letting there be a pleasant pressing of lips before snaking his tongue in the boy's mouth again. Dipper let out a small pleased sound.

"Hot Belgian waffles!"  
Stan stopped suddenly when he saw the two boys kissing in his recliner.  
"Can you two please not do that here?"  
Dipper broke from Bill, startled.  
"S-sorry Grunkle Stan."  
"No use stuttering, kid. Now Get out of my chair I have a show to watch."

Dipper got up and Bill followed. He put his arm around Dipper and kissed his cheek. As they walked off to find another place to cuddle the TV announced that "The Duchesse Approves" will begin playing in a moment.

After that they found peace outside on the couch on the porch. Dipper lay on top of Bill, he wasn't that heavy, and they talked while Bill rubbed his back. Dipper was happy. Bill's here and he'd not that close to the woods. He's safe.

"Hey pine tree, it's been a week. It's about time we do that thing again."  
Bill said. This made Dipper freeze. Bill rubbed his back and stroked his hair in a soothing manner, saying soft comforting words until Dipper relaxed again.  
"Do we have to?"  
"Yes. You're not going to get better if we don't. I know it's scary but I'm here, I won't leave you, I'll protect you and we can stop on your call."  
"But last time"  
"We went over board last time, that's why I waited a week, but I promise it won't happen again."  
Dipper took a breath.  
"Ok."  
"Good boy. Now do you want to do it here or in your room?"  
"Here. I might back out if we move."

The two switch positions so they're sitting up. Bill gives Dipper a quick kiss and hug before putting his hands on the sides of Dipper's head. Dipper tenses, knowing what's coming. He doesn't like it but it has to happen.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, it's ok. Calm down, just breath. Being tense won't do you any favors."  
Dipper focused on his breathing until the tension left his body.  
"There we go. I'm going to start now, ok?"

Dipper nodded. The palms of Bill's hands glowed Blue and Bill started looking around in Dipper's head. There it is. There's the memory he was looking for. He brought it to the front of Dipper's mind. Dipper squeaked and shut his eyes tight. Claws, teeth, he remembers it like it just happened.

"Bill"  
"Shh, shh, shh, and… it's gone. There, that wasn't too hard."  
"I- I guess not."  
"Think you can do another?"  
"Y-yeah."

Bill repeated the proses. Dipper whimpered, trying not to give in to fear. Bill is deleting the memories of what happened in the woods but that means remembering them for a brief period of time. For those few moments Dipper feels like he's reliving the whole thing. Reliving almost dying.

"See, you're doing so well."  
Bill said after repeating the proses several more times.  
"We're almost done. Think you can do just a little more?"  
"Just a little?"  
Bill kissed Dipper on the forehead.  
"Just a little. Then we can stop."  
"Ok."

Bill started again. Suddenly Ford came outside and saw. He was alarmed by what Bill was doing. He thought Bill was hurting Dipper if the pained look on the boy's face was anything to go by. He can't allow this. He knew Bill was trouble.

"Bill, what are you doing to Dipper?!"

Ford grabbed Dipper, pulling him away before Bill could dispel the memory leaving it fresh in Dipper's mind. Suddenly Ford's arms around him made him feel like he's being attacked again. Bill quick pried the struggling Dipper from Ford's grip.

He pulled Dipper to him and put his hands back in place, finishing the job and deleting the memory. He held Dipper and made gentle cooing and shushing sounds until Dipper was calmed down and clinging to him in his lap. Bill sent Ford an icy glare that made the old man visibly shiver.

"Come on pine tree, let's go back to your room and you can take a nap. I have a 'conversation' to have with your great uncle."  
"O-ok Bill."

To be honest Dipper usually takes a nap after these sessions anyway. Bill got up carrying Dipper in his arms. The boy gave a small squeak in surprise but quickly settled back down. It's not the first time Bill's carried him someplace.

Bill carried Dipper inside, casting a hostile glance at Ford as he passed. He wasn't done with him yet. When Bill got up to the attic he placed Dipper on the bed. Dipper sat up quickly. Bill kissed him then made him lay back down.

"You sleep and I'm going to talk to Ford. I'll be back real soon."  
Dipper hesitated but nodded.  
"Don't hurt each other."  
"I'm just going to get him to not interrupt sessions so hopefully it won't come to that."

Bill then put Dipper to sleep. Now, Bill wouldn't normally leave Dipper alone while he sleeps but he has to speak with Ford. He won't be gone long. He put Dipper to sleep with magic too so the boy won't be waking up any time soon. Bill left to find Ford. He was still on the porch. Perfect.

"Sixer!"  
Ford turned around to face a pissed Bill.  
"Bill."  
"What do you think you were doing?"  
"What do you mean what was I doing? What were you doing?"  
"I was helping pine tree."  
"All I saw was a terrified 18-year-old. Forgive me for trying to protect my grandnephew."  
"Yeah, like you can protect him better than me."  
"At least I'm trustworthy."  
"Pine tree can trust me."  
"Yeah, and Mabel doesn't have a pet pig."  
Bill and Ford argued loudly on the porch.  
"This isn't about me. It's about you. You acted rashly and hurt my pine tree."  
"I hurt him? You were the one making him scared."  
"It's part of the memory deleting proses! I have to bring the memory to the front of his mind to delete it so he has to remember it for a few seconds."  
Ford was speechless for a moment.  
"You're deleting his memories?"  
He was mad.  
"Of course I am. How else is he going to get better?"  
"Are you sure you're not just making him worse?"  
"Are you kidding? He's improved a lot since we started. If you haven't noticed he's a lot less skittish and he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares anymore among other things."  
Bill shot back.  
"He's getting better thanks to me. You've done nothing."  
"Done nothing? I've kept an eye on you to make sure you don't over step your bounds and hurt Dipper like you were doing."  
"I wasn't hurting-"

The porch door flew open and Mabel and Stan ran out. Well, Mabel ran Stan just walked quickly. He was only there because he didn't want Mabel dealing with Bill alone. He had been set on letting the argument run it's course like usual. They heard sounds of the fight from inside and came to (hopefully) get things resolved without damage. Truthfully they'd probably have an easier time bathing a cat.

"Guys stop fighting!"  
Mabel pleaded.  
"I'm normally into fights but this seems a bit excessive."  
Stan agreed. Bill scowled, not pleased.  
"Stay out of this. You're not involved."  
"Come on Bill. Dipper wouldn't want you to fight."  
Mabel pointed out trying to dispel the fight with reason.  
"Dipper's asleep and I'm doing what I need to do to protect him."  
"Protecting Dipper involves fighting Ford?"  
Stan asked.  
"Fordsy here needs to lean not to interfere with things he doesn't understand. He hurt my pine tree. No one hurts my things and gets away with it."

Bill balled his fists and blue fire consumed them. Mabel and Stan smartly took a step back. Sometimes it's easy to forget Bill's a demon when he hasn't used any of his powers for a while. When he does though everyone is reminded just how dangerous he can be.

"B-bill, I know you feel protective but hurting Ford going a little far?"  
Bill turned his head to look at Mabel.  
"I wasn't planning on hurting-"

Ford took this chance to swing a right hook at Bill. Bill, showing just how fast he actually was, grabbed Ford's swinging arm by the wrist before it could land a hit. Ford couldn't feel the fire but he could feel Bill's grip tighten so much the area was sure to bruise badly.

Bill looked back at Ford who was attempting to yank his arm back without much luck. No one can really can't match up to demon strength. Bill looked at Ford and held his gaze with an intense stare. Stan was pulling Mabel farther away from the scene.

"Oh so that's how you want to handle things. Fine, we'll play this you're way then."  
When Ford didn't respond Bill tightened his grip even more.  
"Stopping me will do more harm than good. So you aren't allowed to stop the sessions anymore. Do you understand?"  
Ford didn't respond again. Bill gritted his teeth.  
"If you don't agree soon I will break your wrist."  
As if to prove his point his grip on Ford's wrist got tighter still. Ford was visibly in pain.  
"Agree already you dumb smart guy."  
Mabel yelled but Ford stubbornly held his ground.  
"No Bill, do your worst. I'm not letting you erase my nephew's memories and mess with his head. That's his intellectual property and- Agh!"

Ford's speech was broken off into a pained cry as there was a crack. His wrist was now broken. Bill viewed Ford for a tense moment then let go of his wrist. He'd warned him this would happen. Looks like Ford wasn't going to break so Bill will have to find other ways around the problem.

"Since you won't cooperate I'll just have to take precautions from now on."

Bill then left and went back inside. Mabel ran over and looked at Ford's already bruising wrist. Yeah, that looked bad. Bill had been pretty peaceful for a while now so it was about time something happened. It's too bad Dipper wasn't here.

If he was (or if Ford had just let Bill win this once) this could all have been avoided. Ford seemed to be the only one who hasn't realized Bill would never hurt Dipper. Or maybe he has realized it but just can't accept it.

"Let's get you to the hospital."  
"I have adequate medical supplies in the basement. I can-"  
"You're going to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Bill headed up to the attic. If only Ford had agreed, he wouldn't have had to break the guy's wrist. Then again, Ford has never made things easy for him. Dipper will be upset with him. He's not supposed to cause harm to Ford, and he was going to keep it under control, but the man swung first. Bill goes over to sleeping Dipper.

"I'm back sapling. I told you I wouldn't be long."

Dipper was passed out and couldn't actually hear Bill. The demon ruffled the boy's hair then climbed into bed next to him. Dipper instinctively snuggled closer in his sleep as if he could sense it was Bill. The demon got comfortable and watched over Dipper for the remainder of his nap.

About 2 hours later Dipper woke up to find himself in the safety of Bill's arms. He smiled. As far as he's concerned that's right where he belongs. He felt Bill shift and suddenly the demon was looking at him, checking if he was really awake.

"Ah, so you are awake."  
Bill kissed him lightly.  
"Feel better?"  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better."  
"Well, it's time to get up. You missed lunch so you should get a snack."  
"Ok."

The two of them got up and went downstairs to the kitchen together. Unfortunately, that was where Ford was. He was drinking some coffee in a bad mood. Dipper was curious as to what put his great uncle in a sour mood then he saw the cast Ford's wrist was in.

"Great Uncle Ford, what happened to your wrist?"  
Dipper asked in alarm. Ford looked up from Dipper to Bill and back.  
"Bill broke my wrist."  
Dipper turned to Bill. He wasn't as mad at Bill as Ford would have liked.  
"Bill! I though you agreed not to hurt him?"  
"He swung a punch at me first."  
"That's not an excuse to break someone's wrist."

"I didn't approach him with the intent to hurt him. I was just trying to get him to agree to not interrupt our sessions. Then he tried to punch me and I caught his punch by the wrist. If he hadn't tried to punch me or agreed to leave well enough alone I wouldn't have broken his wrist but he didn't."

Dipper sighed.  
"Great Uncle Ford, please leave the sessions alone. Bill's helping."  
"No, it's bad enough he's even around. I'm not letting that demon mess with your mind too."  
Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"For the hundredth time Bill's not hurting me. He's taking care of me. I feel better than I did this morning because he helped me."  
"He's altering your mind, Dipper, and he broke my wrist. I was never ok with him being here but I'm not willing to put up with it any longer. Bill's got to go."  
"No! Bill was just upset you hurt me even accidentally."

Dipper pleaded in alarm as he scooted closer to Bill who secured an arm around him knowingly. Be without Bill? No, no, no. He's better than he used to be, sure, but he's not better enough to be without Bill yet. Ford set his coffee down a little harder than necessary and Bill tightened his grip on Dipper.

"Dipper, Stanley and I already talked about this."  
"You don't understand, I need Bill."  
"No you don't, you're fine."  
"You don't get it, Bill-"  
"Are you sure Bill isn't the reason you aren't up to things like you used to be? He's been messing with your head for a while."  
"Watch it sixer."  
Bill warned.  
"You can't take me from the kid. He needs me."  
"No, what he needs is people not messing with his head on a regular basis or, more preferably, at all."  
Ford's voice rose. Suddenly realizing this wasn't a joke, they were really planning on throwing Bill out, Dipper started panicking which triggered tears.  
"Shit, pine tree, come here."

Ford was going to object the demon going any closer to his nephew but Dipper was already clinging to Bill tightly. Bill held Dipper, whispering comforting things to him in an attempt to calm him down. He wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be ok. We'll figure something out. I'll always be there."  
Mabel came into the kitchen drawn in by the sounds of distress.  
"What happened?"  
"Ford says he's kicking me out."  
Bill replied as he hushed Dipper.  
"What? No one told me this. Grunkle Ford, you can't kick Bill out. I know your mad about the wrist thing but Dipper needs him. Isn't Dipper more important?"

Mabel has taken the time to understand Bill's relationship with her brother. She also gets that Ford's the problem. If he left well enough alone things like this wouldn't happen. He always provokes Bill, who wasn't planning on starting something, then says it's the demons fault when things go sour.

Knowing this makes it hard for Mabel to feel bad for Ford that he got his wrist broken. If he hadn't tried to punch Bill none of this would have happened. She's not saying he was asking for it. No, actually she is saying that. Ford was so asking for it.

"What are you talking about Mabel? Aren't you on my side?"  
"No. And if this is about your wrist that's your own fault."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Bill may have been arguing but he wasn't going to hurt you until you tried to play dirty and threw a cheap shot at him. This isn't the first time you've done something like this either. I'm beginning to think you provoke him on purpose."  
Ford looked personally offended.  
"Mabel, why would I purposely provoke a demon?"  
"To get him kicked out, or at least in trouble. You've never liked having him here and what better way to get rid of him than to make him act out?"  
Mabel was right, she saw it briefly flash across Ford's face.  
"Dipper will realize he doesn't need Bill once he's gone."  
"Grunkle Ford"  
"Mabel I've already talked to Stan this discussion is over."

That was that really. It took both Grunkles and a lot of fighting to pry Dipper off Bill and throw the demon out, especially since Mabel was fighting too. After an hour they managed to wrangle Bill outside and hold him off long enough to fix the unicorn spell so he can't get back in.

Bill did not go quietly. Both Stan and Ford sustained major bruises. Stan's glasses were now broken where he was punched. Bill tried to get back through the barrier despite knowing it was no use. He rammed against it and cursed and used magic to no avail.

He knows Dipper probably won't be leaving the house or at least going this far out of the house and Mabel will be too busy taking care of her brother to come out an undo the spell. So when he was done trying to get through for now, Bill sat on the ground right outside the barrier and waited.

Inside Dipper sat in the kitchen staring at the fruit protein bar Mabel gave him to snack on. He wasn't hungry anymore. There was too much focus of losing Bill to bother with eating. How is he going to do this? Who's going to protect him from those monsters now?

What if they can sense Bill's not here? What if they come to finish the job while Bill's gone? He doesn't want to die. Dipper willed himself not start shaking at these thoughts. Mabel watched him worriedly. She knew getting rid of Bill was a bad idea.

"Hey why don't you eat something, dip'n dots? You missed lunch."  
Dipper jumped.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Bill put me in charge in the case he got kicked out. I want you to eat something. Bill would want you to eat something."

Dipper hesitated but slowly opened the protein bar and started eating it. Mabel let out a breath. This was bad. She could tell already. Dipper managed the rest of the day though Mabel still stuck close. Bill continued to sit outside.

That night Mabel asked Dipper if he wanted to sleep in her room but he refused. Dipper didn't sleep that night. Since Bill's not there to protect him he was scared if he closed his eyes for too long the monsters would come back.

Things slowly deteriorated during the day and Dipper continued to refuse to sleep at night. Ford refused to see anything was wrong despite catching Dipper literally asleep on his feet from sleep deprivation multiple times.

Stan's figuring it out. Dipper is super jumpy, especially when you wake him up. He's paranoid and obviously doesn't feel safe. He murmurs about some monsters all the time. It's been a week. Bill hasn't budged.

"Dipper, sleep in my room tonight. You might feel safer."  
"No. Monster might get you too."  
"What monster? You've been murmuring about a monster for days."  
Dipper looked away from his sister and swallowed hard. He was quiet for a while.  
"The- the one that t-tried to tear me limb from limb last time I went into the woods. B-Bill said he killed it but I'm, I'm still so scared there's more or something. I can't sleep. Won't go near the woods. I don't feel safe. You guys aren't a match for it. Only Bill can protect us. It won't come here if Bill's around."  
Well that fills in the mysterious incident a bit more for Mabel. Her poor brother, all traumatized.  
"Oh Dipper."  
"B-Bill has been deleting my memories of the a-attack and then he's going to get rid of the fear attached to it. He says it'll make me feel better and I won't need constant protection anymore."  
"Well Bill has been sitting just outside the barrier."  
"He needs to be closer than that. Monsters might get past if he's far away."  
"I'll talk to Grunkle Stan. Do you want to go outside and see Bill while Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford aren't paying attention?"  
"It's dark out right now."  
"Tomorrow then. Come on your sleeping in my room."

Dipper stayed in Mabel's room that night but he still didn't sleep. The next day when Stan and Ford weren't paying attention Mabel snuck Dipper outside. Ford didn't like them coming and going by themselves so he could make sure they didn't mess with the barrier.

Dipper held objections to being too far from the shack but Mabel didn't pay attention. He'll forget about it once he's with Bill again. When Bill saw them he stood up. Mabel shoved Dipper into Bill who caught the pine tree easily. Dipper clung to him.

"Pine tree, pine tree, speak to me. Are you ok?"  
"Bill."  
Dipper clung tighter instead of continuing but Bill understood.  
"Oh pine tree. I'm sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't have hurt Ford. He just keeps provoking me and I was already mad."  
"I-it's ok. Mabel filled me in. He'd have just found s-some other way to get a rise out of you."  
"Oh, you're stuttering, love. You've been doing good but I knew you weren't ready to be without me. Sit with me, you look asleep on your feet."  
Bill sat back down cross-legged and made Dipper sit in his lap. Mabel just stayed off to the side overseeing everything. Dipper curled up to Bill reflexively and Bill held him.  
"I missed you."  
"I've been right outside protecting the house."  
"Mabel had to drag me to get me outside."  
"I didn't expect you to get this far."  
"I'm tired."  
"Then sleep. I'll protect you."

Dipper nodded tiredly and started to doze in Bill's lap, feeling safe for the first time in a week. Mabel sat down in front of Bill. She reached and ruffled her brother's hair. It's nice to see him sleeping again. He looks so peaceful you can almost forget he's a paranoid wreck who hasn't slept for a week.

"Has he slept at all?"  
Bill asked quiet enough not to wake his sapling.  
"Excluding the couple minute periods where he literally falls asleep on his feet or where ever he's at, not that I know of."  
"I can sense when he falls asleep I just was hoping I was wrong."  
"So have you just been sitting here worried?"  
"Yes. Pine tree's fragile right now."  
"I see. Do you really think that thing you were doing will work?"  
"When I'm done it should be kind of like a computer recovery. He'll be restored to his most recent working state. No more trauma."  
"So he'll actually leave the house again?"  
"Yep."  
"I knew you wouldn't do anything bad to him. Grunkle Ford's just being a butt."

"He cares about his family dearly but he's also stubborn and can be very selfish. It's very hard to change his opinions. If he wants me gone he's not going to stop until I am and he's going to ignore what everyone else says on the matter unless they're agreeing with him. He always thinks he's right."

Mabel nodded in agreement as Bill continued.  
"I'm willing to put things aside for pine tree's sake but, if how he constantly provokes me and gets into arguments with me is anything to go by, Ford is not willing to extend the same treatment to me."  
Mabel sighed.  
"Stupid smart guy."

Stan was the first one to notice the twins were gone. Ford was in the basement trying to find a way to extend the unicorn spell farther. He wanted Bill farther from the shack. Stan thought he was being excessive.

They got Bill out of the house, what more does he want? Stan was beginning to think kicking Bill out wasn't as good of idea as Ford described it considering how Dipper reacted. Poor kid doesn't sleep anymore and he's a paranoid wreck.

He's jumpy as I'll get out too and eats sparingly. Stan looked out the window and saw the kids outside at the edge of the barrier with Bill. Of course that's where they were. He thought about going out and getting them but decided against it.

Dipper was asleep for the first time all week and for once looked like he felt safe. Why did he even listen to Ford? The guy obviously can't tell how much Dipper needs the demon. Not to mention Mabel pointed out that sure, Bill started the argument but Ford's the one who turned it into a physical fight.

Bill didn't come into the argument with the intention of hurting Ford. Ford always initiates these things. Outside it looked like Bill and Mabel were having a conversation. Stan admires how hard Mabel's working to take care of her brother but she can't provide the same security as Bill. Stan walks away. They can stay out there. They aren't hurting anyone.

"Hey Stanley."  
When Stan turned around Ford was there.  
"Ford? I thought you were in the basement."  
"Taking a break."  
"That's a first."  
"Very funny Stanley. What's outside that's worth staring at?"  
"Oh nothing much. Just some squirrels."  
Stan lied. Ford wouldn't be as chill with the scene outside.  
"Squirrels?"  
"Squirrels."  
"I guess that's not much to look at."  
"Nope."  
"I think I'll look to see if Bill's gone yet."  
Stan stepped in front of the window.  
"As long as Dipper is here he will never be gone and you know it."  
"Stanley move."  
"No."

Ford lunged and they wrestled until Stan was pushed from in front of the window. Ford gritted his teeth when he saw his grandniece and nephew with Bill. So this is what Stan was hiding. He was mad. He was trying to cut Bill off from them. He has to go get them right now. Ford started for the door but was stopped by Stan.

"Leave them alone Ford."  
"Stanley, what are you saying? They're out there with Bill."  
"Yeah, and Dipper is sleeping for the first time in a week. This is the first time he's looked like he felt safe since Bill was kicked out."  
"He's plenty safe here without Bill."  
"It doesn't matter if he is safe it's if he feels safe. You've been ignoring the fact he's going downhill all week."  
"He's just in withdrawal or something, he'll get over it with time."  
"He'll get over it with Bill."  
"He was erasing Dipper's memories."  
"With how much the kid murmurs about monsters maybe he had a good reason too. You've been a paranoid wreck before. Wouldn't you have liked someone to erase the things that made you paranoid out of your head?"  
Ford wouldn't answer.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Mabel's right, this isn't about Dipper, this is about you. You're just being selfish."

Stan walked off. Ford gritted his teeth and went outside. He walked up to the three people sitting in the grass. When she saw Ford Mabel looked like she just got caught in the cookie jar. Bill just glared and held Dipper, who was still snoozing, tighter.

"Mabel, go inside."  
"But"  
"Now."  
Mabel cast an apologetic look at Bill then scurried inside. Ford focused on Bill now.  
"Unhand my grandnephew."  
"No. And be quiet, he's asleep."  
"He needs to wake up and come inside."  
"Again, no."  
"I will take him from you."  
"I dare you to try."  
Dipper shifted and opened his eyes. Bill immediately switched his focus to the boy in his lap.  
"What's going on?"  
"It's ok sapling. Go back to sleep. You need more than an hour's worth."

Bill had time to kiss Dipper before the boy was yanked roughly out of his arms. Dipper yelped. Bill couldn't do anything but hop to his feet and desperately hammer on the barrier. Dipper looked panicked and was struggling in Ford's grip. Even with a broken wrist Ford was a formidable opponent.

"Come on Dipper, we're going inside."  
"No, pine tree!"  
Bill yelled.  
"Bill!"  
"No more Bill."

Ford said matter-of-factly. Dipper and Bill could do little more than stare desperately at each other as Dipper was taken inside. Dipper teared up as he was placed in the living room. Mabel went and hugged him as Ford started lecturing.

"What were you two thinking? I put the barrier up to keep Bill away. I thought you were smarter than to just go to him."  
"Dipper needs him, Grunkle Ford."  
"No he doesn't, he's just making a big deal out of nothing."  
"You don't know anything."  
"I have 12 PHD's Mabel."  
"Yeah well apparently none of them are in how not to be a jerk."  
"She's got a point there, Ford."  
Stan agreed. Ford shot him a look then turned back to the twins. One a crying wreck and the other very pissed.  
"You two aren't allowed to do that again. No more visiting Bill."

Mabel had a retort but she kept it in. Instead she grabbed her brother and led him away. They kept away from Ford and didn't talk to him at dinner. This tears it. Stan's had enough of this but there's no way Ford would listen.

Dipper went to bed in his room that night not that he slept. Around midnight Stan took a lantern and went outside. He started looking around the house. Bill noticed and started following him from the other side of the barrier.

"What are you doing, fez?"  
Stan had noticed Bill following him and had been wondering if he'd say something.  
"I'm trying to break the barrier, if I can figure out how that is."  
Bill perked up.  
"Just break the circuit."  
"What?"  
"Break the circuit. Cut the unicorn hair."  
"Oh thanks."

Stan pulled out a Swiss army knife and jabbed it into the unicorn hair. He twisted it around until it was a huge mess. No one's smoothing that one out. Bill tested the barrier. It was gone so he stepped through. Stan walked up to him.

"There I let you in. No go make sure my nephew feels safe and gets a good night's sleep. I'm going to make a few more breaks around the house."  
"With pleasure. Thanks fez."  
"Yeah, whatever, get going."

Bill went and slipped inside the shack and went straight for the attic. That's where Dipper was, his pine tree. He knocked on the Door. Don't want to walk in unannounced. It might scare him. There was no answer. Bill sighed. Poor kid.

"Pine tree, it's me, Bill. Stan let me in."  
There were footsteps.  
"If I open this door it better not be a monster pretending to be my boyfriend. Tell me something only Bill would know."  
"When you lost your first tooth you thought you were going to die. When you told me this I laughed so hard I fell off your bed and you got mad."  
The door opened slowly.  
"Bill?"  
"Pine tree."  
Bill swept Dipper into a hug and Dipper relaxed.  
"Great Uncle Ford's going to be mad."  
"Screw him. I'm not letting him take you away from me again."  
Bill pulled back just enough to pepper Dipper with kisses.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Bill smiled.  
"Now, let's get you to bed. As much as I'd love to shower you with all the affection I couldn't this week I agree with fez. You need sleep."

Bill picked Dipper up causing the boy to let out a surprised squeak and deposited him on the bed. He crawled in after and pulled Dipper into his body. Dipper snuggled closer feeling safe again now that he was in Bill's arms.

Dipper woke up late but felt a lot better. He liked being in Bill's arms but knew he must eventually leave them. When he started shifting he noticed Bill beaming down at him. He smiled shyly back. Bill hugged him then released his grip. They both sat up.

"Sleep well sapling?"  
"Best sleep all week."  
"You mean only sleep all week?"  
"Yeah."  
Dipper felt arms around him again and Bill nuzzled into his hair.  
"You're really cuddly today."  
"I have a week's worth of affection to give you."  
Dipper giggled as Bill peppered some more kisses across his face.  
"Bill."  
"Ok, ok, why don't you take a shower and get some clean clothes on. Then we'll face down stairs together."  
"Yeah ok."

Mabel looked at the clock, it was nearing 1:00 and Dipper still wasn't downstairs. Ford was trying very hard not to pay attention as he went to the kitchen. Mabel turned to Stan who was in his chair watching TV with a new pair of glasses.

"Grunkle Stan, should I go check on Dipper? He's always up by now."  
"Nah, maybe he's just sleeping in or something."  
"You know he doesn't sleep without Bill."  
"I guess."  
Mabel looked at him closer.  
"Did you do something?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, kid."

Stan said nonchalantly, not once breaking composure. Mabel looked at him a moment but decided to drop it. If Dipper doesn't come down soon she's checking on him. She didn't have to wait long before Dipper appeared in the room.

Mabel looked at him wide eyed. He had clean clothes on, looked like he showered, and even had his hair brushed for once. Ford couldn't have been right, could he? Dipper didn't just get over it like Ford said he would, did he?

Nope, Bill quickly appeared in the room too. Wait, how'd Bill get in? She didn't do anything, Ford wouldn't have, Dipper was too scared to go outside by himself let alone in the dark, so it must have been Stan. She knew he knew something she didn't. She runs up to Bill and Dipper to hug her brother.

"Bro-bro. You look better."  
"Y-yeah, well, I've got Bill back so I feel safe again."  
She let go.  
"I guess you slept in, huh? I can imagen you needed the sleep."  
"Yep. We're going to get some lunch now."  
"Be my guest dipping sauce. Oh! But watch out, Ford's there. Do you want back up?"  
"I can handle it shooting star."  
Bill said then steered Dipper in the direction of the kitchen. When they entered Ford glanced up briefly.  
"Oh good morning Dipper. How are-"  
He stopped abruptly and looked again.  
"Bill! How'd you get in here?"  
"Someone let me in. Dipper, why don't you sit and I'll make you something to eat."

As Bill started cooking something Ford pushed past and went outside. He went around the house and found the barrier broken in four different places. Now he was mad. He worked so hard for this. After he was done outside he went into the living room. He'd deal with Bill after he dealt with the traitor.

"Which one of you did it?"  
"Did what?"  
Mabel asked.  
"Broke the barrier. Which one of you did it?"

Even Ford knew it couldn't have been Dipper. Neither Stan nor Mabel replied. In the kitchen Bill put a temporary sound spell on the room so the happily munching Dipper could eat without having to hear the impending argument. Ford looked at first Mabel then Stan before landing back on Mabel.

"Was it you? You were always against me kicking Bill out."  
"No. I never even thought to go out at night."  
"Leave the girl alone Ford. I did it."  
Ford focused on Stan now.  
"Why would you do that? We finally had Bill gone. Mostly. You were tired of having him around too."  
Ford seethed. Stan grunted.  
"I was tired of seeing Dipper in a wreck. Like I said before Dipper is safe but what matters right now is that he feels safe. Who are we to take away what makes him feel safe?"  
"Stanley you aren't understanding me. Bill needs to go. He broke my wrist."  
"You baited him."  
"I did not."  
"You completely did, you always do. Get over yourself. Bill's going to be sticking around and they're going to do their thing until Dipper's better or whatever. You have to deal."  
"Stanley, I can't believe you would choose Bill over me. He's a demon. He tried to destroy the world."  
"He's not the one hurting my family."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your ego is so big you haven't been paying attention to how Dipper has been hurting since you kicked Bill out. I let the guy back in and the kid's already improved."  
"Stanley!"

By this point Mabel had retreated to the kitchen to avoid the argument. She was surprised when she couldn't hear the fighting anymore. Dipper was eating a grilled cheese sandwich while Bill leaned against the counter. The atmosphere was so much lighter here than in the living room.

"It's so quiet in here."  
"I put a silencing spell on the room so pine tree doesn't have to listen to the argument. He's had enough stress this past week, I'm sure."  
"There's an argument going on?"  
Dipper asked.  
"Yeah. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are fighting because Stan took down the barrier to let Bill back in."  
"Oh yeah Bill did mention Stan doing that last night. Do you think they'll be alright?"  
Bill walked over and kissed Dipper.  
"They'll be fine, love. Just finish eating and we'll hang out here until they're done then we can cuddle or do whatever else you want."  
"That sounds nice."

Dipper said then started eating again. Bill patted the boy's hair. Mabel thought they were cute together. Clearly Bill really cares for Dipper. She can't believe Ford doesn't see it. Now that she thinks about it he probably does see it.

He just ignores it because he has his own agenda just like he did when Dipper was suffering. Eventually Ford walked back into the kitchen. He was not happy and quickly zeroed in on Bill who quickly blocked Dipper from him.

"Don't think this is over."  
"Say what you want but you aren't taking me from pine tree again."  
"I'm going to-"  
"Stanford!"  
Grunkle Stan's voice cut through the kitchen from the other room.  
"You better not be starting a fight in there."

Ford let out a growl like sound and shoved Bill before retreating from the room in a huff. A few minutes later the sound of the vending machine closing was heard indicating Ford went into the basement. Dipper looked at Bill.

"Is everything alright?"  
Bill turned to face Dipper.  
"Yes, everything's just fine pine tree. Don't worry."  
"Are you sure? Great Uncle Ford seemed really mad."  
"Dipper, am I going to let you be taken from me again?"  
"No."  
"Then there's nothing to worry about."


End file.
